1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color evaluating method of an image display device, which evaluates colors displayed by the image display device, a color evaluating program of an image display device, a color evaluating device of an image display device, color evaluation image data used when evaluating colors displayed by an image display device, a color evaluation image data generating program for generating color evaluation image data, a color adjusting method of an image display device, which adjusts colors displayed by the image display device, a color adjusting device of an image display device, and an image display device.
2. Related Art
Recently, image display devices having high performance, such as a large-screen television set and so on, are widely used. These image display devices require higher color reproducibility.
Accordingly, the digitalization of an image signal is further developed, and thus an image display device having higher color resolution, in which colors RGB are formed of 8 bits to 10 bits or 12 bits, respectively, when the colors of pixels on a screen are represented by digital data, is introduced.
In the image display device having the higher color resolution, in order to display preferable colors and accurate colors, evaluation of the color reproducibility of the image display device, for evaluating which colors are actually displayed on a screen by image data input by the image display device, is of importance.
Various technologies for evaluating the color reproducibility of the image display device (hereinafter, referred to as color evaluation) have been suggested (for example, see JP-A-10-2800, JP-A-6-217239 and JP-A-2002-323376).
In technologies disclosed in JP-A-10-2800 and JP-A-6-217239, a specific color, that is, a single color, is displayed on an entire screen and is measured by a camera or a luminance meter, thereby performing the color evaluation. That is, in the technologies disclosed in JP-A-10-2800 and JP-A-6-217239, the color evaluation is performed for each color.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-323376, the color evaluation is performed with higher precision by performing highly accurate measurement compared with JP-A-10-2800 and JP-A-6-217239. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-323376, a specific color displayed by a projector which is an image display device is precisely measured using a camera and a spectral distribution measuring device and the color evaluation is performed for each color, similar to JP-A-10-2800 and JP-A-6-217239.
However, as described above, since the resolution of a color space of the recent image display device is very high, in order to obtain the result of evaluating as many colors as possible among colors which can be displayed by the image display device in a method of performing the color evaluation for each color, the colors must be repeatedly displayed and the color evaluation must be performed for each color. Accordingly, it takes much time to evaluate the color. In order to reduce the time required for evaluating the color, interpolation is executed from discrete color evaluation data to generate color evaluation data on color except an evaluation target. Since there is a high possibility that the color evaluation data obtained by the interpolation becomes an estimated value, sufficient precision is not obtained in all color regions.
In order to solve this problem, it is preferable that as many colors as possible are simultaneously displayed on a screen and simultaneously evaluated. Accordingly, it is possible to efficiently perform the color evaluation with high precision.
However, an optical modulating element used in the image display device, and more particularly, an optical modulating element for controlling pixels in a matrix method may be influenced by signals input to peripheral pixels to perform an unpreferable operation. An optical modulating element for performing the unpreferable operation may, for example, use liquid crystal. When the optical modulating element uses the liquid crystal, a single color signal is often applied to the entire screen to improve the precision of the color evaluation, like the technologies disclosed in JP-A-10-2800, JP-A-6-217239 and JP-A-2002-323376.